Somewhere In Between
by Synnerxx
Summary: Daniel walks in on 'Taker and Glenn and gets a lot more than he expected.


**Pairings: **Undertaker/Kane ('Taker/Glenn), 'Taker/Glenn/Daniel, implied Daniel/Glenn

**Warnings: **Threesome, oral sex, dub-con, explicit sex, voyeurism

**Prompts: **Threesomes/moresomes, and multiple partners

* * *

Daniel loses track of them after the match, after managing to get 'Taker to hug, albeit grudgingly, after they all go backstage. He and Glenn are sharing a locker room, 'Taker has his own, of course. He doesn't know where Glenn disappeared too, but he knows he can find 'Taker in his locker room. (As much as he'd like to, he still can't call him Mark. Can't even call him Mark in conversations with Glenn, though Glenn does, casually and effortlessly. Daniel supposes it comes with working so closely with him and of course, Daniel has heard those rumors about the two of them and their relationship. Everyone has. Daniel just isn't sure he believes them. He doesn't ask though.)

He heads to 'Taker's locker room and knocks on the door, shifting his weight from foot to foot, more than a little nervous. For all his bravado in front of the fans, demanding a hug from 'Taker, the man still intimidates him outside the ring. Hell, inside the ring too. His presence is like a weight, something physical in a way that Daniel doesn't have the words for and isn't sure he wants to explain anyway.

There's no answer at the door and, surprising himself, Daniel reaches out and opens it slightly, peeking in around it, looking around for any sign of his tag partner. A soft moan catches his attention and his eyes widen as he catches sight of Glenn on his knees in front of 'Taker, hands on his hips, 'Taker's fingers tangled in his hair, mask discarded on the floor. Daniel lets out an unmanly squeak and suddenly 'Taker's eyes are fixed on him.

"Either get in here and shut the door or get out and shut the door." 'Taker growls, still managing to sound threatening even when he's having his dick sucked.

In a move that surprises everyone, himself especially, Daniel steps into the room and shuts the door behind him.

'Taker smirks at him, amused. He obviously didn't think Daniel had the balls to come in. He tugs on Glenn's hair. "Your pet goat is here."

Glenn glances up at 'Taker and then pulls off of his cock with a wet popping noise. Daniel is slightly uncomfortable by how much this is turning him on.

"Daniel? What are you doing here?" Glenn asks, looking at him over his shoulder.

"I - um - I was looking for you." Daniel says, a flush spreading across his face as he struggles not to stare at 'Taker's hard cock inches from Glenn's face or at Glenn's red and swollen lips.

'Taker's still smirking at him and it makes Daniel want to squirm under the scrutiny. He certainly doesn't seem too terribly bothered by the fact that his cock is out in the open like that and Daniel kind of hates him for that. "Jealous, goat?"

Glenn opens his mouth to say something to 'Taker, but a sharp tug on his hair has him falling silent again. Daniel wishes he could hide the deepening blush across his face. "No."

'Taker's smirk grows. "Liar."

Glenn opens his mouth again, but 'Taker silences him once more with another yank on his hair, this one drawing a hiss from Glenn.

"I see the way you look at him, boy." 'Taker growls, smirk still on his mouth.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Daniel denies, but he can hear how false they ring as soon as they leave his mouth.

'Taker lets out a short bark of laughter. "Yes, you do. You wish you were in my place right now. I can tell. I see everything, boy. Especially when it comes to what's mine and Glenn most certainly is mine."

Glenn makes a noise of protest in his throat and 'Taker glances down at him with a smug look. "Don't even bother with that. You know what you were moaning last night and it certainly wasn't the goat's name, was it?"

Daniel flushes again and glares at 'Taker. He gets a little bolder. "How do you know that he isn't moaning my name when we're on the road together since you're not there?"

'Taker glares at him and Daniel thinks that was maybe crossing the line. "I already told you, boy. I know everything about what's mine and Glenn is mine."

"Look, guys, this is enough." Glenn cuts in, starting to get to his feet. 'Taker forces him back down, not even looking at him.

Daniel doesn't dare look at Glenn, keeping his eyes fixed on 'Taker. It's hard enough to look him in the eye; he doesn't need to look at Glenn's swollen mouth and angry glare. "But you can't be completely sure, can you?"

"Boy, are you implying that Glenn fucks around behind my back? Are you stupid?" 'Taker laughs again, a mocking edge to his voice.

"Like I said, you aren't there all the time and he has needs. Needs that you're not around to take care of." Daniel folds his arms across his chest, wondering where all this is coming from. He doesn't know why he's pushing 'Taker's buttons like this. The man still intimidates him and he knows this isn't making Glenn happy. Truthfully, the only thing he's ever gotten from Glenn besides his friendship is one drunken kiss.

'Taker wraps his hand around his still hard cock and strokes himself a few times before looking down at Glenn. Something is communicated between the two of them in that look and Daniel is suddenly sure that this doesn't bode well for him.

Glenn is pulled to his feet and 'Taker kisses him roughly before spinning him around and wrapping his arm across Glenn's chest. 'Taker pushes Glenn's singlet down, dragging his fingers across Glenn's bared skin, making him shiver. Daniel watches, lowering his arms, feeling his cock start to harden as more of Glenn's smooth skin is revealed.

"Like what you see, goat?" 'Taker asks, resting his chin on Glenn's shoulder as his hand wraps around Glenn's cock and strokes him slowly. Glenn rocks his hips up into 'Taker's hand, groaning. His eyes fall close and he pants as 'Taker sucks on his neck.

'Taker glances up at Daniel, rakes his eyes up and down Daniel's frame and Daniel suddenly wishes he had thought to change into his street clothes because his trunks aren't hiding his reaction to the men in front of him as well as he'd hoped.

"I asked you if you like what you see. I expect an answer." 'Taker says, voice deceptively soft.

"Yes." Daniel says, a defiant note in his voice.

"Then come here." 'Taker beckons with the hand that's not stroking Glenn.

Daniel takes a couple of steps forward, but 'Taker shakes his head and he stops.

"On your knees." 'Taker demands.

There's something compelling about the man's voice and it demands Daniel's obedience. That defiant spark has apparently fizzled out in the face of 'Taker's commands. Daniel drops to his knees and instinctively knows where 'Taker wants him.

He crawls forward until he's right in front of Glenn, watching the movement of Mark's hand on his cock with fascination. He glances up at 'Taker and catches his nod and then he leans forward and takes Glenn in his mouth just as 'Taker lets go of him. Glenn moans loudly, hips bucking forward and Daniel has to pull back a bit because Glenn is definitely proportional.

Daniel isn't really paying attention to whatever 'Taker is doing, but he definitely notices when 'Taker pushes inside of Glenn by the way that Glenn lets out a keening moan and thrusts back so hard, Daniel almost loses him. He tugs at Glenn's hips and listens to the constant stream of moans and whimpers that come from the other man. Glenn's caught between Daniel and 'Taker and doesn't seem to know whether he wants to rock back into 'Taker or forward into Daniel's mouth.

Daniel strokes his thumb across Glenn's hipbone before sliding down in between Glenn's legs and cupping his balls, rolling them in his palm before slipping behind them. He strokes a fingertip around the edge of Glenn's stretched hole, feeling 'Taker's cock push in and out of him. Glenn whines, fingers curling in Daniel's hair, but he's gentler than 'Taker was to him and just holds on.

Daniel relaxes his throat and takes Glenn in as far as he can, wrapping his other hand around the base of Glenn's cock and stroking what he can't fit into his mouth. He glances up and watches as 'Taker pinches and rolls Glenn's nipples between his fingers. Glenn moans and pants, eyes shut and mouth open. Glenn is getting close to his orgasm, Daniel can tell by the way his fingers curl tighter and his hips rock harder. Daniel continues stroking his finger around the edge of Glenn's hole, making him shiver.

After one particularly hard thrust from 'Taker that forces Glenn down Daniel's throat for a moment, Glenn is coming hard and hot and thick in Daniel's mouth. Glenn lets out a hoarse yell as his orgasm slams into him, Daniel milking him for all he has to offer. 'Taker jerks Glenn's head back and sucks viciously on the side of Glenn's neck as his own orgasm hits him. Daniel, after hearing and feeling and tasting Glenn's orgasm, is embarrassed that all of that is enough to spark is own even though he hasn't been touched.

He lets Glenn slide out from his mouth and swallows his mouthful, letting Glenn pull him to his feet. He doesn't lean up for a kiss even though he can tell that Glenn expects him too, but he's not stupid enough to do that with 'Taker right there. That feels too intimate and he knows that will piss 'Taker off. Glenn reaches for his trunks, but Daniel pushes his hand away, shaking his head. 'Taker catches the exchange and snickers.

"That easy to make you come, boy?" 'Taker asks, lips brushing Glenn's shoulder.

Daniel glares at him, a blush spreading across his face again. He doesn't answer and instead steps away from Glenn, struggling for a moment to regain his composure before turning and walking out of 'Taker's locker room. He hears Glenn calling his name as he leaves, but he pays him no mind. There will be time to talk about it later, but he doesn't want to face 'Taker's smug look anymore.

He heads back into his own locker room and sags against the door. He can't believe what he's just done. Challenging the Undertaker and having a pissing contest over Glenn. What the actual fuck? He doesn't even know anymore. What he does know is that he needs a shower and a change of clothes and some food and then a bed.

That sounds like a plan to him.


End file.
